This invention relates to a supporting system for a sliding plate inside a magazine which is used, for example, in X-ray examinations, with the sliding plate supported in the magazine case, ensuring a uniform linear direction of the sliding plate.
A subject of the X-ray examination is photographed on a radiographic plate (RIM-plate) often having a stimulable phosphor thereon, which is attached to the surface of a sliding plate. The sliding plate, with the radiographic plate attached, is placed inside a light-tight magazine. The exposure of the magazine is carried out by irradiation, whereupon the magazine is transferred to the reading device of the RIM-plate, or the scanner. The sliding plate moves in a linear direction inside the magazine so that it can be drawn out of the magazine for the length of time required for the reading in the scanner. The end of the sliding plate is grasped in the scanner, for example by a magnet, and the plate is drawn out of the magazine for the time of the reading. The reading of the information on the RIM- plate is carried out by a laser beam, a light guide and a light detector. During the RIM-plate reading, the linear movement of the sliding plate over the point where the reading takes place must be extremely uniform, accurate and precise.
The magazines presently used comprise a sliding plate support which does not offer a sufficiently accurate linear movement for the reading.
Since the support in the magazine case is not sufficient, the radiographic plate must be fully drawn out of the magazine case for the time of the reading. The plate is placed on a belt conveyor and the reading is carried out by moving the plate on the belt past the reading point.
If the support of the magazine sliding plate is so constructed that the linear movement of the sliding plate inside the magazine case is sufficiently accurate and precise, the reading of the RIM-plate can be carried out without having to fully draw the sliding plate out of the magazine case. This would speed up and simplify the reading of the RIM-plate. The present invention offers a solution to this problem.